


You keep singing along to that song I hate

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Progress can't be made without some sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You keep singing along to that song I hate

**i.**

The chosen subject is a young boy, eleven years old. Of all the potential candidates, this boy had the greatest affinity for the seventh fonon. The aide reading the report stops, face paling. "Sir, wouldn't it be better to choose someone else? Someone older?"

Jade takes the report from him and reads the rest. When he's finished, he hands it back.

"Tell them to continue the experiments as is. There's no need to start over with another subject when the results are this promising." Jade turns to him. "Progress can't be made without some sacrifice."

 

 **ii.**

Obtaining an audience with the Fon Master isn't easy. Jade waits.

"Dr. Balfour, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." A man in the uniform of an Oracle Knight comes down the hall, body straight with formality and smile sharp with contempt. "I'm a fan of your work with fomicry."

"Fomicry has been forbidden for years." Jade returns the smile. "You must be very bold to speak of it."

"Commandant Grants," the man introduces himself, as though that is answer enough. "The Fon Master is ready to see you now." He holds up a hand, stopping Jade. "Someday, your research will pave a new way for humanity."

Jade says no further, stepping past the Commandant. It's best to ignore madmen.

 

 **iii.**

His comrades lie around him, blood staining white stone. His own blood seeps down his arm but he hardly feels the wound. The twisting in his chest hurts too much.

Van laughs deep and hallow, the world changing around them. "You should be proud, Necromancer. This new world is the fruit of your research."

"And the fruit of your insanity." Jade raises his spear. "I will end this now before you can sacrifice anymore to your foolish ideals." And he charges, striking its mark.

Van falters, grasping Jade's arm and holding tight. "Tell that to all the innocents you've sacrificed." Van's sword goes through him. "We'll meet again in hell."

And they both fall together.

**Author's Note:**

> For Leif and Farrah. The prompt was: Van/Jade, "there's a niche in his chest where a heart would fit perfectly". Both the title and prompt come from the Richard Siken poem 'Road Music' (which the fic has very little to do with).


End file.
